What could have been
by tvshowaddict11
Summary: This story take's place in season 2 episode 9. It's the morning after Elijah and Hayley's big night. They lay side by side consumed by love for each other. Reluctantly they're both trying to deal with the fact that they will have to end their competitive relationship. They reminisce over what could have been.


Elijah and Hayley laid side by side. They had both dreamed of this moment happening. They always just assumed it was just a dream though. Hayley was rubbing Elijah's bare chest with her finger. Admiring being so close to him. He wasn't his normal self. Most of the time he was closed off and controlled. However, at this moment he was free. Some may even say he was happy. They both felt free. At this moment they had no other responsibility. There was nowhere else they'd rather be. Hayley knew she should feel a little guilty for what she had just done. There was a part of her that knew she shouldn't be with him, at least not in this way. Nevertheless, she didn't seem to care. She felt no guilt or regret. All either of them felt was their love for each other.

"The first and last time", Hayley acknowledged. She was trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. Neither of them wanted this to be their last time. However, they both knew it had to be.

"Indeed it is. All we have now is what could have been," Elijah stated. Afterwards, he softly kissed Hayley on her forehead. Then pull her ever closer to himself.

"If things were different. Do you think we would have ended up together"? Hayley asked

"I would hope so". Elijah tried to smile but did not succeed. His voice was soft. Filled with sadness. Once again he would lose the woman he loved. Soon she would no longer be his. What could have been would never be.

"Sometimes I dream about us". Hayley spoke up trying to make sure Elijah didn't get trapped in his thoughts. She could see he was struggling with this. The happiness from his eyes was beginning to fade into sadness. "I've dreamed about this moment over 100 times. I wished for it to happen. I wondered what it would be like. Never did I expect those dreams to come true".

Elijah looked up at Hayley. He could not believe how perfect she was. She was all he ever wanted. Still he knew he couldn't have her. He pulled her closer after that unwelcome thought entered his mind. Holding her tightly in his arms. He never wanted to let go. He wished he could stay like this forever.

Hayley looked up at him once again. Hope glistening through her eyes. "In my dreams you and I are normal. I'm not a werewolf and you're not a vampire. Were different in these dreams. We don't seem to carry as much baggage as we do now. We live a simple life. We're happy". She spoke about this as if she thought it may happen. As if she thought it was even a possibility.

"That sounds nice". Elijah didn't know how to respond to this. He wasn't optimistic when it came to love. It had always seemed to fail him. He knew that this would never happen. If he pretended otherwise he would just end up getting hurt.

"I'm getting married", Hayley muttered.

"You're getting married", Elijah repeated. All happiness had faded away. He had known Hayley for a short amount of time. Still he didn't know who he was without her. When she left a big part of himself would go away with her.

"I may be getting married. That doesn't mean you're alone though. That doesn't mean I don't still care for you. If there was any other way I would choose it. But this is the only way to make it safe for Hope to come home". Hayley pleaded. At this moment she did feel guilt. She felt guilty because she knew that she was breaking Elijah's heart.

She wanted to continue this conversation. However, she could sense that Elijah didn't want to talk. She could sense his sadness. All she wanted was to help him heal. The only way she knew to do this was to stay there. Make sure that he knew he wasn't alone. That's all he really needed. Someone to be with.

Neither of them spoke for the rest of the night. Neither of them knew what to say. This was the beginning to an end. Everything between them was coming to an end. Everything was about to change between them. They felt so much for each other. They cared so deeply. Soon they would have to hide those feelings. Which was something they were used to. However this time it was different. Hayley would have to develop feelings for another man. Elijah would have to watch Hayley move on with another man. This isn't what either of them wanted. However, they both knew it had to be done. This was the only way to keep Hope safe. Their love would have to be buried. But as Klaus would say "that kind of love never dies".


End file.
